Avatar: The Last Ayur A Ayur Bender LegendOfUung
by KodochiiR
Summary: Join Uung and his friends as he journeys the world...to save the world.  PARODY OF AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER
1. The Boy In The Iceberg Pt 1

**D: I have bad news and good news. Bad news first.**

**Bad News: I'm probably quitting my other Avatar stories cause I got lazy and I wasn't devoted enough to continue them. (SORRY! _) I'm also sorry for not updating or mentioning this earlier D: (I was kinda busy)**

**But anyways, let's get to the good news and leave the bad news behind! :3**

**Good News: I'm working on a new fic. (Which I hopefully won't be quitting on too) It's a parody of Avatar: The Last Airbender (The whole series) All the way from the first episode to the last one! (If I can actually do all of that) Using the script of A:TLA from .**

**...So I hope you enjoy this one~ And comment, if you can! (I wanna see what you think of this one)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER **

**Caution: Has some Katara Bashing and Zuko Bashing**

**OK, ENJOY!~ :3**

* * *

><p>Let's start all the way from the opening, because it just makes these kinds of parodies seem epic.<p>

OKAAAAAAAAAAYYY, THEN…

WAHTUR, EUURTH, FIYURR, AYURR A-A-YURR…

My grandmother or Kana, or whatever she's called, used to tell me bedtime stories about the olden times, a time of peace and tranquility and love and intimate times and…yeah, peace. THE Avuhtar kept balance between the Wahtur tribes, the Eurth Keengdom, and the Ayurr A-A-Yurr Nohmads. But everything just suddenly, miraculously changed when the Fiyurr nation screwed us all.

Only the Avuhtar mastered all three, I mean, four elements. Only he could stop the crazy ass Fiyurbenders. But when the world needed him most, he CONVIENIENTLY vanished. I mean why the hell he would vanish at a time when he was NEEDED THE MOST. Like, what the heck?

Script Producer: CUT.

Narrator Katara: WHAT? I'm trying to speak my mind!

Script Producer: STICK TO THE SCRIPT, YOU LOON.

Narrator Katara: FINE, whatever, this script is so cliché though.

One trillion years have passed and the Fiyurr Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my son of a bitch father who just happened to leave me and my BROTHER alone with our annoying grandmother (Sokka became very depressed and emo when our father left) journied to the Eurth Keengdom to help fight against the Fiyurr Nation.

Some people (Every person in existence) still believe that the Avuhtar was never ever, ever, ever, ever-

Script Producer: OKAY, WE GET IT.

Anyways, EVER reborn into the Ayur A-A-yur Nomads and that the circle of life is broken, but I haven't lost hope because, me being Katara, never ever looses hope. I'm the definition of hope. Since I never ever loose hope, I still believe that somehow the Avuhtar will return to save the world…

Narrator Katara: Narrator Katara is out, PEACE!

Act I

Sokka and Katara were on a boat, well... fishing for…well, fish.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how men catch fish. Because I'm so sexist." Sokka said.

Katara leaned over the edge of the canoe and wahhturbended a globe of water from the…water.

"Sokka! Look!" Katara said.

" SHH…can't you see I'm trying to concentrate. A man needs his concentration! Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!" Sokka sexistly said. (Sexistly isn't even a word, but who the hell cares, this is just a parody.)

"But, Sokka! Can't you see I'm trying to distract you?" Katara whined.

Sokka cocked his arm back and burst the bubble of water Katara was wahturrbending.

"Hey!" Katara cried.

Sokka, who was being a stupidhead, kept crashing the canoe into several iceburgs.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara shouted.

The canoe crushed onto a bigger iceburg, sending the twins-brother and sister onto a huger iceburg.

"You call that a left?" Katara said.

"I don't know the difference between left and right. Nobody ever taught me that." Sokka stupidly replied, like an idiot, because he's just so stupid!

"SO IT'S MY FAULT?" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, her female menstrual…moodswings getting the better of her.

"I should of told Gran-Gran to subscribe you onto birth control meds…" Sokka sighed.

Katara dramatically pointed to Sokka, like the evil closet monkey from Family Guy.

"YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST, IMMATURE, NUT BRAINED-I'M EFFING EMARRASED TO BE RELATED TO YOU! EVER SINCE MOM DIED I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THE FRIGGEN WORK AROUND THE GOD DAMN CAMP WHILE YOU'VE BEEN OFF PLAYING WITH YOURSELF!" Katara screamed.

"Uh…Katara, the iceburg behind you is dramatically cracking…" Sokka said.

"I EVEN WASH YOUR DIRT SOILED CLOTHES! HAVE YOU EVER SMELLED YOUR DIRTY UNDERWEAR? I MEAN WHAT DO YOU PUT IN THOSE THINGS? BLAH! BLAH! BLAHBLABLABLAHHH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH! ….BLAH!" Katara screamed.

And then sokka was like, "KATARA, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WE WOMEN TEND TO NAG YOU GUYS UNTILL YOU GET THINGS STRAIGHT! !" Katara screamed, her face resembling a ripe tomato.

After 20 minutes of screaming, the iceburg finally split into two.

"You've gone from freakish to mentally unstable, Katara." Sokka said.

Katara scowled at his older brother.

The iceburg became blue, then all of a sudden there was a blue figure inside of the iceburg. LE GASP…WHAT SHALL WE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

"He's alive! We have to help!" Katara said, grabbing Sokka's hockey…spear…thing.

"For GOD'S sake, Katara! It's a blue figure, how is it alive?" Sokka, the voice of reason, said.

"BECAUSE I HAVE HOPE THAT IT'S ACTUALLY A PERSON WHOSE STILL ALIVE! That's why!" Katara yelled, still on PMS mode.

"Katara! Get back here!" Sokka said.

"WHY?" Katara screamed, "I HAVE HOPE!"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER AND I NEED YOU TO GET BACK HERE, NOW!" Sokka screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katara yelled, for absolutely no reason while she was hitting the iceberg with sokka's spear because a spear as small as that would break an iceberg as big as a mountain.

Miraculously the iceburg broke, sending a wave of light into the sky.

And then…there was a Fiyurr nation ship. On the ship was a bald headed man with a ponytail which made him look like ancient egyptain royalty. He had a scar on his right eye…I mean left eye on his side…or my side? Whatever, who cares…onto the story.

"FINALLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!" Zuko screamed, then turned to his fat, balding uncle, who he called uncle, "UNCLE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS?"

Uncle slowly drank a cup of tea while playing solitaire…with blocks…or dominoes.

"That you're an emo crybaby, who has daily angst and throws a tantrum whenever he can't have his way?" Uncle said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Zuko screamed, "IT MEANS MY SEARCH! IT'S COMINGGGGGGGGGGGG TO AN ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Iroh did an elongated groan.

"THAT LIGHT CAME FROM AN INCREDIBLY POWERFUL SOURCE, WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE AHHVUTAR!" Zuko screamed.

"My god, nephew, you are so STUPID! It's the godamn friggen celestial lights! We've been down this road 541 times! NOW SHUT UP AND ENJOY THIS TEA!" Iroh said.

And then Zuko, who was also on his weekly period, screamed in anger, " I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I NEED TO CAPTUREEE THE AHVUTARRRr!1!1!11! HELMSMAN, HEAD A COURSE FOR THE LIGHT !"

ONTO SOKKA AND KATARA…

A boy came from the iceburg, he was epicly glowing with his epic tattoos that looked epicly epic. All to sum it up in one word, EPIC.

"STOP!" Sokka yelled, in a stupid voice, thinking the glowing boy could understand what the fudge he was saying.

The boy stopped glowing and fell down onto the ground. Sokka, whose finally lost it, kept poking the bald headed boy with his weapon.

"Stop it!" Katara screamed.

Katara turned the boy over before the boy woke up.

"I need to ask you something…" The boy groaned.

"What?" Katara said.

"Please…come closer." The boy whispered.

Katara came closer. As she went closer and closer to the boy, he reached up and gave Katara a wet slobbery kiss.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Katara screamed, causing Sokka to cover his ears, "EW.E EWEJKSJDASHDVASFHG!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY SISTER?" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs, to the boy. (He's overprotective like that!)

"I'm not sure…" The boy said.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN THE ICE?" Sokka screamed, "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I thaw out fast." Uung said.

All of a sudden a giant ass bison came out of the iceburg.

"APPA!" Uung shouted.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Sokka said.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." Uung said.

"Right. This is Katara, my menstruating sister." Sokka said.

"I'M NOT MENSTRUATING, YOU SEXIST JERK!" Katara menstrually screamed. (Menstrually isn't a word either.)

Appa all of a sudden sneezed snot all over Sokka causing the watertribe male to jerk and spaz in weird movements. Cause cartoons just do that…

"JSDFHDHASJKDHSUSYGASHDJH!" Sokka cried, rolling around in the ice and snow.

"Don't worry. It washes out easy. Just use chlorine bleach and soapy detergent and throw all your clothes in the washer and put it on high." Uung explained.

"Ugh!" Sokka scoffed.

"So do you freaks –I mean guys live around here?" Uung said.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT KATARA, BECAUSE BEING AN OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER IS MY JOB." Sokka yelled, "He's trying to signal the fire nation!"

"I'm Katara and the paranoid brat over there is Sokka, you never told us your name." Katara said.

"I'm UHHHHHHHHHHHHH-UHUHUHH-UHHH-UHHH UHHHH" Uung did the mother of all motherfucking sneezes and zoomed off the ground, far into the air, he landed right in front of Katara.

"I'm Uung." Uung said, while rubbing his nose stupidly.

"You just sneezed…and flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka Legasped.

"Really? It felt higher that that." Uung said.

"YOU'RE AN AYUR A-A-YUR BENDER!" Katara gasped.

"Sure am!" Uung grinned, looking all goofy-like.

And then Uung was like, "Well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift."

Uung Ayur A-A-yur bended himself onto Appa.

"We'd love a ride thanks, cause I totally trust a stranger I just met!" Katara said.

"HELL NAWWWWWWWWWW!" Sokka screamed.

"Are you hoping some other monster will come fly us home?"

And then sokka was like, "Fine."

The three of them were on top of Appa.

Uung was like, "Okay, first time riders, hold on tight! Cause this is gonna be a tough ride! Yeehaw! Did you know that appa flys a total of 80 miles per hour! Isn't that cool because most sky bisons fly slower than that! Then again Appa is the coolest of all sky bisons, aren't you Appa? YES YOU ARE! YES YOU AREEE-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND DRIVE US HOME?" Sokka screamed, growing impatient.

"Yes, mam-I mean, sir." Uung sheepishly nodded.

Uung shaked the reigns of appa's saddle. The giant ass sky did a pathetic jump in the air and landed onto the water sending a huge splash, because he just weighs so much.

"Come on, Appa, **SQUADELLAH****!" Uung cried, shaking the reigns.

"Wow. That was truly amazing. Oh by the way, this is my sarcastic voice." Sokka said.

"Appa's just a little tired, after some rest, he'll be flying in the sky, you'll see." Uung said, making a flying in the sky motion with his hand.

His eyes finally rested on Katara, staring at the water tribe girl, while smiling like a perverted pervert.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara said, looking awfully frightened.

"It's my rape face, let's get it on, baby." Uung grinned.

"UGHHHH!" Sokka groaned, "You disgust me, Uung!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shortish chapter, but the next one will be longer. I just wanted to see how this would turn out. D R&amp;R<strong>

****SQUADELLAH** Reference from youtube poops, if you watch YTP's then you'll get this one

Oh and if you're a fan of YTP's, I just made an avatar youtube poop for the LULz: .com/watch?v=PaljZ8Rm7Og


	2. The Boy In The Iceberg Pt 2

**YAY! THANKS FOR COMMENTING! AND NOW FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! This turned out shorter than I planned. ): (Sorry guys!) **

**Caution: HAS UUNG, KATARA, SOKKA BASHING. (And some Kataang bashing.) Don't get me wrong, I like Kataang but Zutara is better (: **

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Now for some Zuko…he needs more screen time.<p>

"I shall be going to bed now, because I am sleepy." Iroh said, then yawned like a walrus, "A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep too. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him, ever. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and epicly failed."

"BECAUSE THEIR HONOR DIDN'T HINGE ON THE AVATAR'S CAPTURE. MINE DOES! THE COWARD'S HUNDRED YEARS IN HIDING ARE OBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!1!" Zuko screamed, so loud, causing nearby iceburgs to explode into a million pieces.

BACK TO UUNG!

Appa was swimming with Katara on the saddle, Uung was lying on top of Appa's head, cause he's just so cool like that, and Sokka was…doing stuff that I don't even want to mention cause that would make this a rated R parody.

Then Uung was like, "Hey." To Katara of course, cause he hates Sokka's guts. No, I'm just kidding.

And then Katara was like, "Don't talk to me, you 12 year old perv."

"I love you!" Uung said.

"Too bad I can't return the favor since I just happen to be two years older than you and that you haven't even reached puberty yet!" Katara said.

Uung became upset, than fell asleep. And then he had a dream which was about the iceberg, blahblahblah, who cares. :\ Well, I don't.

Act II

"UUNG! UUNG! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Katara yelled in Uung's face.

Uung woke up, frightened by Katara's loud voice, "NOT COOL KATARA!"

"We're in the village now! Everyone wants to meet you!"

Uung took some…furry watertribe bedsheets off of him, revealing his naked self. Well, he's wearing underwear…cause if he didn't, this too would make this parody a rated R story.

"SOMEBODY STRIPPED ME WHILE I WAS ALSEEP!" Uung yelled, "BECAUSE I OBVIOUSLY COULDN'T HAVE GONE FROM WEARING CLOTHES TO BEING NAKED AFTER ONE DREAM SEQUENCE!"

"Uung, you disgust me!" Katara cried, while running out of the tent.

Uung came out of the tent with his clothes on and saw a small crowd, which was only like 15 people, who were gathered to greet him. There were only old middle aged women and children.

"Uung this is the entire Village." Katara said.

"What is this, a ghetto?" Uung said, being an insensitive fool.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK OUR VILLAGE! YOU MUST DIE!" An old woman screamed, dramatically pointing at Uung.

"Shut up Gran-Gran!" Katara screamed back.

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender in 4 billion years-"

"100 years, Gran-Gran." Katara corrected.

"Uung, this crazy old loon here is my grandmother." Katara said.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' LOON?" Gran-Gran screeched.

"…And this is why I hate our father, for leaving us two years ago…" Katara said.

Then Sokka, who just phenomenally came out of nowhere, rudely grabbed Uung's staff.

And so, Sokka was lyke, "What is this, a stick? You can't stab anything with this!"

Sokka just LOVES stabbing things, cause he's such a manly man.

"It's not for stabbing! It's for flying, because Ayur-A-A-yur benders despise war and violence!" Uung said.

And then Uung totally opened the glider, revealing it's wings. Like, oh my gosh!

"Magic trick! Do it again!" A little girl with terrible acting skills yelled out.

Uung, being a damn showoff, flew in the air with his glider, he soared into the air doing some showyoff loops, cause he's just a goddamn showoff.

"SHOW OFF!" Sokka yelled.

Uung, this time being a total jackass, flew his glider right into Sokka's guard tower.

"MY WATCH TOWER!" Sokka screamed, bursting into tears.

Katara, totally avoiding the fact that her brother was crying like a newborn baby, was like, "That was amazing, Uung. But that doesn't mean I'll ever fall in love with you."

"Aw, man!" Uung cried.

And then Sokka was like, "Great. You're an Ayur-A-A-yur bender, Katara's a wahturbender, together you can just waste time all day long, doing nothingness, because bending is totally useless."

Uung, being even a bigger jackass, closed his glider, causing the snow of the watch tower to fall on Sokka.

"You're a wahturrbender!" Uung exclaimed.

"Well…sort of. Not yet…" Katara who was totally being modest, modestly said. (That sounds like it doesn't make any sense…)

"All right. No more playing." Gran-Gran said, being a jackass, who just loved ruining all the fun, "Come on, Katara you have chores. Sokka doesn't have to do any of the chores because he's a man and it's the women that do all of the work in wahturrtribe society."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Katara screamed, her menstrual, feminist mood swings taking over her…once again, "HOW DARE YOU GRAN-GRAN! BLAHBLAHBLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLABLABLABLABLA! BLAH! SEXIST! BLAH! BLAH! BLABLA, HOPE!"

"Shut up, Katara, no one cares." Sokka said.

Gran-Gran led Katara away.

"I TOLD YOU! HE'S THE REAL THING, GRAN-GRAN! I HAVE HOPE THAT HE'S A BENDER WHO WILL TEACH ME, BECAUSE AYUR A-A-YUR BENDERS CAN TOTALLY TEACH WAHTURBENDERS HOW TO WAHTURBEND!" Katara screamed.

"Shut the hell up Katara, and stop being so hopeful." Gran-Gran said, "We're not allowed to have hope anymore!"

"But he's filled with much wisdom!"

Uung's tongue was frozen to his staff.

Uung was like, "STHEE! I HAVE WISHDOM!" With his tongue all up on the staff.

And then the wahturrtribe children were like, "Tee hee!"

ONTO ZUKO!

Zuko was facing two Fire Navy Seamen…Seme- nevermind. But Zuko was facing the seamen in a fighting stance. Iroh was sitting nearby.

"Again." Iroh agained.

Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but missed, then he flipped, FIYUR BENDING STYLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"Ha! Heeya!" Zuko yelled, in his most pathetic kung foo voice.

Iroh sighed at Zuko's characteristic failure and sat up.

"NO! POWER IN FIYURBENDING COMES FROM THE BREATH. NOT THE MUSCLES. BLAHBLAHBLAH, WISDOM! BLAHBLAH! YOU EPIC FAILURE, ZUKO! BLAHBLAH!" Uncle yelled, "GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME!"

"ENOUGH!" Zuko screamed, "I've been drilling this sequence all day! Teach me the next set! I'M MORE THAN READY!

"No, you are impatient!" Iroh wisdomly said, "You have yet to master your basics, because you're so slow."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…HRUH!" Zuko said, blasting a gout of fire from his fist, then screamed, "MY RAGING TEENAGE HORMONES TELL ME THAT THE AVATAR IS THE LAST AYUR-A-AYUR BENDER! HE MUST BE OVER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD BY NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I'LL NEED MORE THAN BASIC FIYURBENDING TO DEFEAT HIM. YOU. WILL. TEACH. ME. THE. ADVANCED. SET!"

"Very well. But I must finish my roast duck to piss you off even more." Iroh said, and then he was like,"Onnomnomnomnom."

He was eating the roast duck. Duck's taste good. Did you know that you can ground duck meat into duck burgers. OH, and I'm using duck in every sentence. Ducks are cool! TEEHEHEHEDUCKHEHEHE! Okay, I'll shut up now.

ONTO SOKKA…

The manly man wahturrtribe teen was addressing an audience of kids as he paced back and forth.

"Now men, it's important when you face a fiyurbender, you must play dead because if you don't play dead, they'll assume that you're alive and they WILL EAT YOU UP! LIKE A PREDATOR! In the wahturrtribe we play dead to the last man standing!" Sokka said, in his most epic voice ever.

"I GOTTA TAKE A WHIZ!" One of the little boys screamed, raising his hand.

"DIDN'T YOUR FATHERS TELL YOU, IN ORDER TO BE A SUCCESSFUL FIGHTER YOU MUST TRAIN YOUR BLADDER SO IT CAN HOLD IN YOUR LIQUIDS LONG ENOUGH!" Sokka screamed back.

"Um…no…" The kid said.

Then, Katara came in.

Then she was like, "Have you seen Uung? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Then Uung came out from an igloo "bathroom stall", while pulling his pants up.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" Uung said, pointing to the "toilet" inside of the "bathroom stall".

"UUNG! THAT WAS MY WATCHTOWER!" Sokka screamed, running inside of the mistaken "bathroom stall".

And then all the kids were, like, sliding down on Appa's rear and having, like, so much fun. Cause that's what kids, like, do.

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sokka screamed, like a bitch, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, UUNG? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FUN AND GAMES WITH A WAR GOING ON! CAUSE WARS AND FUN DO NOT MIX! EVER!"

"What war?" Aang stupidly said.

"Are you on something?" Sokka said.

"Nope, I'm totally not on drugs." Uung replied, then yelled, "PENGUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!1!1!11!1!"

Uung seriously chased after a penguin, who just happened to waltz in the southern wahturtribe.

Act III

Katara found Uung who was chasing some penguins. Hehehee, penguins.

"Haha! Hey, come on little guy! I don't bite! Don't be shy!" Uung said in his childish voice that sounded awkwardly seductive.

"Uung!" Katara said.

"Oof! I have a way with animals!" Uung said, then moved his arms around, like an idiot on drugs, "YARP! YARP! YARP! YARP! YARP!"

Katara slowly backed away, realizing that Uung has finally lost it.

Then Katara was like, "Uung, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me wahturbending."

Uung was like, "I'm an Ayur-A-A-yur bender, not a wahturbender, so how can I possibly teach you wahturbending?"

"TAKE ME TO THE NORTHERN WAHTUR TRIBE, even though I barely know you, you can fly me all the way to the northern wahtur tribe which happens to be on the other side of the world." Katara said.

"Sure!" Uung said, "Because, me being a 12 year old, can totally do that, but wanna harass some penguins first?"

"Sure!" Katara grinned.

"She's in love with me." Uung whispered.

After harassing some penguins, Katara and Uung eventually rode on them, breaking the penguins' backs in the process. Then, the two saw a huge fire nation ship! DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Whoa what in the world is that?" Uung said.

"A Fiyur nation ship!" Katara said.

Uung, being a stupid dumbass walked up the obviously dangerous looking ship.

"Uung! Stop! We're not allowed to go near it because it has boobie traps!" Katara yelled.

"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear, now let's explore this ship…together, alone." Uung said in a seductive, 12 year old voice.

"I don't love you." Katara said.

"Aw." Uung whined.

* * *

><p><strong>I might...submit the last part of episode 1 today, if I have enough time! But remember: R&amp;R :D I want some ideas for this parody!<strong>

**KTHXBYE.**


	3. The Boy In The Iceberg Pt 3

Katara followed Uung into the ship. DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Then dark, ominous music played, making this scene even more frightening to watch.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl, which was like 100 years ago, but anways, it was part of the Fiyur nation's first attacks." Katara said.

"HOLD UP!" Uung screeched, causing Katara to jump in surprise, "I have friends all over the world, because I'm a social butterfly, even in the fiyur nation. I've never seen any war."

And then Katara was like, "How long were you in the iceburg?"

"I don't know…a few days, maybe, but definently not 100 years…because I'm optimistic like that and I always like to look on the bright side." Uung replied.

"Nope, it was a 100 years." Katara said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Uung yelled, sounding a bit like…dundundun…ZUKO, "Do I look like a hundred twelve year old man to you?"

"Yes, you old loon." Katara replied.

"100 years! I can't believe it!" Uung cried.

And then Katara was like, "Maybe somehow there's a bright side to this; did you know that I always look to the bright side because I have tons of hope."

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Katara said.

When they were about to get out of here…I mean the ship. Uung, who was a clumsy asshole tripped over a wire and ACTIVATED A BOOBIE TRAP…DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! A door fell over Uung causing him to die…a slow…painful…death…

JUST KIDDING! But the door fell INFRONT of them. DUNDUNDUN. They were trapped.

"I KNEW IT! THIS PLACE IS BOOBIED!" Uung yelled.

"You mean boobie trapped." Katara corrected.

"Right!" Uung yelled.

Then a spark came out from the ship, SIGNALING THE FIRE NATION. DUN DUN DUN!

Script writer: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DUN DUN DUN'S!

Narrator who isn't Katara: WHY? It makes everything seem more suspenseful and eerie!

Script writer: I DON'T CARE! You stop with the DUN DUN DUN's or I will fire your ass!

Narrator who isn't Katara: TOO BAD, I'M FIREING MYSELF, YOU WERE A CRAPPY ASS SCRIPT WRITER ANYWAY!

Narrator who isn't Katara poofed into a poof of smoke…

After 3 days of searching for a new Narrator, the script writer found one!

Narrator Version 2.0: OKAY! I'M UP FOR THIS! NOW ONTO THE STORY~

Okay, so the sparks from the ship, sparked up into the sky, SIGNALING THE FIYUR NATION!

And then Uung was like, "Uh oh."

"Hold on tight!" Uung said.

Uung embraced Katara bridal style.

"LET GO OF ME! I CAN GET OFF THE SHIP MYSELF!" Katara screamed,"YOU DON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ON MY MOODSWINGS!1!111!"

"BABY, YOU'RE MY FOREVER GIRL!" Uung cried.

Katara punched Uung in the face before the two escaped the ship.

ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIME!

"THE LAST AYUR A-AYUR BENDER!" Zuko said looking through a telescope, "Quite agile for his old age, even though he obviously looks like a 12 year old boy and I'm just being a dumbass!"

And then Zuko was all lyke, "WAKE MY UNCLE! TELL HIM…(Wait for it…wait for it…) I FOUND THE AVATAR!"

Then Zuko saw Katara's village with his telescope.

Wait for it…

"As well as his hiding place."

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!

CLIFF HANGER!

**Will Zuko finally capture the avatar and prove to his jackass father that he's not an epic failure as his father sees him?**

**Will Sokka finally stop being such an ass?**

**Will Katara accept Uung's undying love for her?**

**Will Uung's face be okay after that falcon punch Katara gave him?**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF…AVATAR THE LAST AYUR-A-A-YUR BENDER!**

* * *

><p><strong>VERYVERY short chapter, but I had to end it here! XP I'll be starting on the second episode tomorrow! :D Thanks for commenting and R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
